


Love’s Hue

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Feels, Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Introspection, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus is a very happy thing for Alec, Metaphors, Similes, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: This has been sitting in my “just freaking finish it” drafts for ages so that’s why it’s short and sweet. But I listened to Daylight by Taylor Swift and the contrast of colors made me think of Alec and Magnus and here we are!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Love’s Hue

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’d like :)

Alec once thought if love was a color, it would be red. 

At best, it would be the color of dark roses or carnations, which stands for a bold expression of love. The color of flowers he would get his wife during pointless anniversaries and miserable birthdays. 

At worst, it would be a bright red, like blood oozing from a seraph blade accident or a mark from a slash of his bow string slapping against his forearm. 

A red like the last second of a sunset, symbolizing the end of another long day, one closer to the end of Alec's life. The conclusion of the light, when all goes dark. 

It would be a deep maroon, a shade of lipstick on a woman he was merely in a political alliance with, not a marriage. 

Red like the colors of the Institute stained glass, which lets only slivers of light at a time slip through from the outside world. The walls of his office, the only place Alec could feel like himself. 

Even then, he only feels like himself because of the ties from his last name to the position he's been training for since birth. 

With a love the color of red, Alec would never truly feel like himself again. 

Red stands for love, passion, and desire, all fruitless and embellished attributes of a marriage like Alec's. 

Maybe the color of love would be black. An indication of his disguise. Black like the demons that slink through shadows at night, never to be seen in the light. 

Black as in Alec's happiness, his joy, his hope. 

Black like the leather all Nephilim wear so ichor slides right off of their clothes. The evidence of demons gone within an instant. 

Just like the beauty of life, swiped away in a moment all because of a solid yes and a diamond ring. He would live for Jace, Izzy, and Max, ensuring their life won't be taken from them far too soon. 

He's the eldest Lightwood. The honor is in the deeds in which he completes. His honor is measured by his diligence and dedication to the Clave. 

Or, perhaps the color of love is white. An association with death for Shadowhunters. Surely, getting married would be the closest Alec would get to death without actually crossing the threshold. 

After one, two, ten years of the unfulfilling life he's been handed, Alec may want to cross the threshold. It will be undeniably terrifying the minute that thought crosses his mind, but ever since Alec could fathom such a notion, he knew if was only a matter of time. 

White like the veil they'll drape over his body and face. The color of purity and innocence as his family mourns over their honorable son who died performing his duties until the very end. 

Everyone has always thought of Alec as boring, as second best, a dull silver behind Jace's and Izzy's radiant gold. 

Alec really just wants to be seen as good. A good leader, a good brother, a good Shadowhunter. 

Until even that desire faded into the shadow, and Alec was left with the knowledge that he amounts to nothing.

Then a warlock crashed into his life, both literally and figuratively, and Alec's eternal sunset turned into an invigorating sunrise. 

Love soon started morphing from a pervasive red, to a soft gold. 

Gold like the color of Shadowhunter weddings, with the expectation that this particular wedding is built on love, security, loyalty. 

Gold like the silk sheets Alec yearns to fall asleep tangled in every night. Because normally those golden sheets have an addition: Magnus Bane. 

Magnus Bane, gorgeous in every way that counts, with a heart that's been broken too many times yet still loves with the innocence of a child. Magnus Bane, who harbors power that could rival Kratos. Magnus Bane, the immortal man who chose a repressed Nephilim to love intensely. 

Alec still can't believe it most days, even when he is met with the same tender gaze that longs for him, eyes always unfaltering. 

Gold like liquid sunshine that pours into Alec's heart at every mention of Magnus. 

Gold like bright cat eyes that never fail to bring a smile to Alec's face. 

Eyes that display desire, empathy, affection, warmth. 

And then the color didn't matter, because love soon became a person after that. The four letter word became associated with an equally powerful and gorgeous warlock Alec wakes up next to each and every morning. 

Alec once believed love would be burning red, but it's golden.


End file.
